drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Draco vulgaris
Der Sumpfdrache ''Draco vulgaris'' ist eine Drachenart, die in der Scheibenwelt zu finden ist. Sie gleichen westlichen Drachen und existieren in vielen Farben, weshalb sie bei den Frauen Ankh Morporks ein beliebtes Haustier sind, das in verschiedenen Rassen gezüchtet wird. Jedoch werden sie manchmal, wenn ihre Besitzer der Tiere überdrüssig sind, in die Kanalisation gespült, wodurch der Mythos des Drachen der Traurigkeit real wurde. Bezeichnungen Weibliche Tiere bezeichnet man als Hennen (engl. hen) und ab der dritten Brut als Altglucken (engl. dams). Männliche Tiere werden bis zum 8. Monat als Kriecher (engl. pewmet), vom 8. bis zum 14. Monat als Hahn (engl. cock), danach als Schnauzer (engl. snood) und nach Vollendung des zweiten Lebensjahres als Raufer (engl. cobb) bezeichnet. Eine Gruppe von Sumpfdrachen bezeichnet man als Haufen (engl. slump) oder Peinlichkeit (engl. embarrassment). Nach ihrem Tod werden sie als Krater (engl. crater) bezeichnet. Ernährung Sumpfdrachen verfügen über 8 Mägen, mit denen sie alles außer Metall und Eruptivgestein verdauen können. Außerdem verfügt der Verdauungstrakt auch noch über andere komplexe Komponenten, zum Beispiel Röhren für fraktionierte Destillation. Domestizierte Sumpfdrachen füttert man am besten mit einer Mischung aus Torf, Petroleum und einer Prise Schwefel. Fortpflanzung Sumpfdrachen paaren sich dreimal im Jahr und legen dann jeweils vier Eier. Während der Paarungszeit bekämpfen sich die Männchen in der Luft mit Feuer und sind in dieser Zeit so aggressiv, dass sie sogar ihr eigenes Spiegelbild angreifen, was Pratchett als Erklärung dafür ansieht, dass sich Basilisken durch ihr eigenes Spiegelbild töten lassen. Auch die Paarung selbst findet in der Luft statt. Nach der Paarung sammeln die Männchen Feuerholz, das von der Mutter entzündet wird. Außerhalb der Paarungszeit beachten sich die Drachen gegenseitig nicht, weshalb sie auch kein Territorialverhalten wie die Drachen der Erde zeigen. Nur während der Paarungszeit kann es zu Kämpfen kommen. Wenn zwei Sumpfdrachen kämpfen, kämpfen sie bis zum Tod. Es gibt Mythen die behaupten, dass ein solcher Kampf mit einer Unterwerfungsbekundung endet, indem sich eines der Tiere auf den Rücken rollt. Das ist Unsinn. Wenn ein Tier dumm genug ist, sich vor einem Sumpfdrachen auf den Rücken zu rollen, schlitzt er ihm den Bauch auf (was das angeht, sind sie den Menschen sehr ähnlich). Der Sumpfdrache, der gewinnt, tötet den Verlierer in jedem Fall. Danach explodiert er in den meisten Fällen vor Aufregung. In einem Fall konnte das erfolgreiche Werben eines männlichen Sumpfdrachen um einen weiblichen Noblen Drachen beobachtet werden. Dabei handelte es sich um das Männchen Errol (siehe unten). Krankheiten Sumpfdrachen leiden unter einer Vielzahl von Krankeiten. Zu den Bekannten zählen: Schieferkehle (engl. Slab Throat), schwarzer Widder (engl. The Black Tups), Trockenlunge (engl. Dry Lung), Schauder (engl. Storge), Schwanker (engl. Staggers), Werfer und Schlepper (engl. Heaves), Großes Heulen (engl. Weeps), Steine (engl. Stones), Gesenkte Fersen (engl. Abated Heels) und Zickzack-Kehle (engl. Zigzag Throat). Systematik In freier Wildbahn lebt (oder lebte) der Drache in den Sümpfen Genuas und ist vermutlich bereits ausgestorben. Dies liegt an einer Fehlfunktion des Verdauungssystems der Drachen, durch die die Tiere, wenn sie erschrecken, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes explodieren. Die Ursache dessen ist möglicherweise die fehlende Anpassung an ihren Lebensraum. Leonard von Quirm vermutete nämlich, dass die Drachen nicht von der Scheibenwelt stammen, sondern sich aus der Art Draco nobilis entwickelt haben, die nicht von der Scheibenwelt stammt. Möglicherweise sind sie auch die Nachkommen der Monddrachen. Sumpfdrachen werden gelegentlich als eine Art "Bombe" benutzt. Rassen Das Preisrichter-Handbuch für Drachen von Lady Sybil Käsedick listet 37 Rassen von Sumpfdrachen: *'Glatter Gleiter' (engl. The Smooth Courser): Man beachte die gewölbte Schnauze *'Käsedicks Optimist' (engl. Ramkin's Optimist): Gutmütig. Explodiert nur selten. *'Nichtsfjord-Blauer' (engl. The Nothingfjord Blue): Wundervolle Schuppen, aber mit einer Heimweh-Tendenz. *'Glattnasige Rußflocke' (engl. The Smooth-nosed Smut) *'Großschnäuziger Heiterer' (engl. The Big-nosed Jolly): Fürchtet Schaufeln. *'Raunasige Rußflocke' (engl. The Rough-nosed Smut) *'Lebhafter Spucker' (engl. Wivelspiker): Nervös. Stößt immer wieder gegen Fenster. *'Quirmianisches Langohr' (engl. The Quirmian Long-ear): Gutmütig, braucht aber täglich Bewegung. *'Dorniger Einer' (engl. Spiked Oncer): Selten, erfordert große Aufmerksamkeit. *'Klassische Rußflocke' (engl. The Classic Smut): Ein sehr beliebter Drache, der den traditionellen Vorstellungen entspricht. *'Goldener Betrüger' (engl. Golden Deceiver): Ein guter Wachdrache; man sollte ihn nicht die Nähe von Kindern lassen. *'Schmalohrige Rußflocke' (engl. Narrowed-Eared Smut): Nervös und deshalb kurzlebig. *'Löwenköpfiger Raufer' (engl. The Lion-Headed Cowper): Wird groß und ist einfach zu halten, erkrankt aber leicht. *'Tomkins Neurovore' (engl. Tomkin's Neurovore): Hübsch, aber auf Grund schwacher Nerven sehr explosiv. *'Tümmlerköpfiger Raufer' (engl. Porpoise-Headed Cowper): Eine Züchtung für wahre Liebhaber. *'Fliehende Rußflocke' (engl. The Retiring Smut): Zeigt sich nicht oft. *'Goldener Rharn' (engl. The Golden Rharn) *'Bulberts Rußflocke' (engl. Birbright's Smut): Hat krankhafte Angst vor Löffeln. *'Bulberts Eidechse' (engl. Birbright's Lizard): Seltene Bergzucht. Kann nicht fliegen. *'Getigerter Raufer' (engl. Tabby Cowper): Bester Raufer, nicht gerade billig. *'Silberne Majestät' (engl. Silver Regal): Eine klassische Züchtung, in Sto Lat beliebt. *'Jessingtons Unverblümter' (engl. Jessington's Blunt): Selten und sehr dumm. *'Jessingtons Betrüger' (engl. Jessington's Deceiver): Kleiner und manierlicher als der Goldene Betrüger. Hortet Einmachgläser. *'Gewöhnliche Rußflocke' (engl. The Common Smut): Der einfache Sumpfdrache, überall bekannt. *'Koboldgesichtige Rußflocke' (engl. Pixy-faced Smut): Viele angeborene Probleme. Nur etwas für Fachleute. *'Aufgeblähte Rußflocke' (engl. The Flared Smut): Gut für Kohl geeignet. *'Gehörnte Majestät' (engl. Horned Regal): Überwiegend nachtaktiv, flugunfähig, hübsche Farben, kurze Beine. *'Glatter Betrüger' (engl. Smooth Deceiver): Gutmütig, für ein kleines Heim geeignet. *'Großschnäuzige Rußflocke' (engl. Big-nosed Smut): Lässt sich nur schwer weiterzüchten. Wird von Spiegeln angelockt. *'Gutlichs Springer' (engl. Guttley's Leaper): Flugunfähig, kann aber auf ebenem Gelände bis zu 50 km/h erreichen. *'Stachelnasige Majestät' (engl. Spike-nosed Regal): Gehört zu den schönsten klassischen Drachen. Hasst Schuhe. *'Raufer mit gebrochener Schnauze' (engl. Broken-faced Cowper): In letzter Zeit selten geworden. *'Vergrämtheit' (engl. The Pique): Klein und flugunfähig. Lebt zu Hause, frisst nur Hühner und Möbel. *'Krausköpfiger Schludrian' (engl. Curly-maned Slottie): Liebenswürdig, neigt zur Unordentlichkeit, explodiert nur selten. *'Awerichs "Epolette"' (engl. Avery's "Epolette"): Typisch für die vielen kleinen Schulterdrachen. *'Brindisianischer Gleiter' (engl. Bridisian Courser): Ganz und gar kein besonderer Drache. *'Speier' (engl. Spouters): Fliegt sehr schlecht, eignet sich aber gut für den weniger anspruchsvollen Haushalt. Explodiert bei Anwesenheit von Pfefferminz. Bekannte Sumpfdrachen Folgende Exemplare kamen bisher in den Scheibenwelt-Romanen vor, die meisten davon gehören oder gehörten Lady Sybil Käsedick. *Baumbiß Hellschuppe (engl. Treebite Brightscale) *Chubby *Tautropfen Mabellin Klauenstoß der Erste (engl. Dewdrop Mabelline Talonthrust the First) *Errol, ehemals Gutjunge Bündel Federstein von Quirm (engl. Goodboy Bindle Featherstone of Quirm) *Lord Rückenfreud Munterschuppe Klauenstoß III von Ankh (engl. Lord Mountjoy Gayscale Talonthrust III of Ankh) *Monddunst Klauenstoß II (engl. Moonmist Talonthrust II) *Mondmurmel Herzogin Herzschmerz (engl. Moonpenny Duchess Marchpaine) *Munterherz Klauenstoß von Ankh (engl. Gayheart Talonthrust of Ankh) *Lord Rückenfreud Schnappzahn Winterschreck IV (engl. Lord Mountjoy Quickfang Winterforth IV) *Klauenstoß Vincent Wunderkind von Quirm (engl. Talonthrust Vincent Wonderkind of Quirm) *Sabberer, Hausdrache bei Lady Sybils Ehemann Sam Mumm (engl. Dribble) Errol thumb|Errol nach Paul KidbyErrol ist ein Sumpfdrache aus dem Roman Wachen! Wachen!. Sein Vater war Baumbiß Hellschuppe (engl. Treebite Brightscale). Errol war einer der Drachen von Lady Sybil Käsedick, die ihn Gutjunge Bündel Federstein von Quirm (engl. Goodboy Bindle Featherstone of Quirm) nannte. Als sie ihn jedoch Sam Mumm, dem Kommandanten der Nachtwache von Ankh-Morpork, schenkte, wurde er Korporal Nobby Nobbs in Errol umgetauft. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Artgenossen waren Errols Flügel zu klein zum Fliegen und er war nicht in der Lage, Feuer zu speien. Sein Gesicht wurde durch seine gigantischen Nasenlöcher entstellt. thumb|left|Errol im FlugWährend er den Großteil der Romanhandlung damit verbrachte, alle möglichen Gegenstände zu verspeisen, wurde er später scheinbar sehr krank. Jedoch ließen sich die Symptome keiner bekannten Krankheit zuordnen, und sein Körper wurde eiskalt. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sich Errols Verdauungssystem so verändert hat, dass er nun in der Lage war, aus seinem Anus Feuer zu speien. Diesen "Raketenantrieb" nutzte er, um den König von Ankh-Morpork (ein weiblicher Draco nobilis) anzugreifen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem scheinbaren Kampf der beiden Drachen um ein Paarungsritual handelte, und beide verschwanden fliegend an einen unbekannten Ort. Quellen *Terry Pratchett & Jaqueline Simpson (2008), The Folklore of Discworld, Corgi Books, ISBN 978-0-55215-493-2 *The Discworld: Sumpfdrachen *The Discworld: Das Preisrichter-Handbuch für Drachen en:Draco vulgaris (Discworld) Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Scheibenwelt